As is generally well known, a Plastibell surgical instrument is often used to circumcise infant boys. Plastibell surgical instrument essentially includes a conical hollow body with a pair of axially spaced open and a handle attached to one end of the hollow body and designed for fracture and subsequently detachment at juncture therewith. It has been found that Plastibell surgical instruments currently in use, including the one described and taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,824 issued on Sep. 22, 2009 and owned by the inventors of the instant invention, may, due to open ends, slide along the penile member after the handle is detached, potentially causing complications after procedure and/or injury to the infant boy.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved surgical instrument for performing circumcision that prevents sliding motion of the hollow body after the handle has been detached therefrom.